Sardantia
The Empire of Sardantia is a Unitary Triumvirate, comprised of one legislative government, The House of Plebeians. This house works in accordance with the Triumvirate House to progress the Sardantian Empire. There is also a court, known as the Humus Coria. History Sardantia was founded on March 30th by Imperator Randomkid23. After Randomkid's exploration attempt failed with his boat being destroyed by lag, he sought asylum in the great nation of Solvada. Once taken onto dry land, Randomkid founded Metamorphine originally as a mining base for Solvada, but his ambition was too great, and so he created Sardantia. The city of Metamorphine rapidly expanded as land was divvied up between the City and the Lords. During the War on Prussia, the Imperator sought Prussian lands to exploit for goods. He seized a piece of the Köningsberg wall, and made it into Fort Blanc, which currently serves as a Sardantian outpost. After the fall of Solvada, Sardantia claimed the town proper to preserve it from raids. After the server reset, Metamorphine was lost, but Randomkid23, Redhot42, and Flameblast525 started a new city; Ashford. 2014-04-09 18.36.26.png|Metamorphine Central 2014-04-09 18.36.34.png|The two farm buildings: The Melon Tower (left) & The Agricultural Center (right) 2014-04-09 18.36.40.png|Western Metamorphine Housing Project 2014-04-09 18.37.40.png|The Tesseract 2014-04-09 18.39.13.png|Eastern Metamorphine 2014-04-06 16.35.55.png|Western Metamorphine as seen from above Solvada City.png|Solvada, picture by Goldbergstein Constitution CONSTITUTION OF THE SARDANTIAN EMPIRE PREAMBLE: March 30th, 2014 The Empire of Sardantia hereby declares herself a centralized Triumvirate comprised of three men who run all Sardantian affairs. The three Triumvirs run three respective aspects of our Empire. Each man is expected to uphold the principles put forth in this document. ARTICLE I The First Triumvir: Known by two names: the Imperator during peacetime, or as the Caesar when during war. The first Triumvir is ruler of politics, and overseer of the Triumvirate itself. The Imperator can, if need be, suspend the other Triumvirs along with the House of Plebeians, and the constitution under extreme threat. He can also override the independent decisions of the other Triumvirs if the House of Plebeians puts forth a compelling appeal. The Imperator is also the Supreme Commander of the Sardantian Army and Special Forces. The Imperator is hand-picked by his predecessor for a term that is indefinite in duration, but can be ousted if he is convicted of crimes against Sardantia before a Plebeian court. Once the Imperator ceases to be so, he can never be Imperator again unless a two-third majority is reached in the House of Plebeians and both Triumvirs agree to invite him back. The Second Triumvir: Known as the Parsiator. The Parsiator is the ruler of the Economy. The Parsiator is hand-picked by the Imperator and serves for as long as the Imperator wishes. If a citizen of Sardantia wishes to use any copious amount of resources, it must first be approved by the Parsiator. Defying his ruling, or neglecting to ask him is a violation of Sardantian law and is punishable by indentured servitude for up to three months. The Parsiator controls how many resources go into the Community House, and how many are put in Imperial Storage. He also controls the inflow/outflow process of resources and factories. The Parsiator is the only man in the Empire who can sell land to citizens. He determines how much land they may use and for however long in indentured servitude. The production of food, potions, and wood also fall under the Parsiator’s jurisdiction. The Third Triumvir: Known as the Plebeiator. The Plebeiator is the ruler of the Plebeians. He is elected by a majority of votes in the House of Plebeians for an indefinite term length. In order to remove the Plebeiator from power, a majority of votes must be reached in the House of Plebeians in favor of his impeachment. He is the representative of the Plebeians and must vote with the other Triumvirs in accordance to House rulings. The Plebeiator is also to act as the Supreme Judge in any case in Humus Curia. ARTICLE II In order to become a citizen of Sardantia, one must meet the following criterion: Be a member of the Sardantian faction Be a member of the House of Plebeians Membership in the House is indefinite. Members may join and resign as they please. The House of Plebeians: This body is comprised entirely of members of the Sardantian faction excluding the Imperator and the Parsiator. The House leader is the Plebeiator, who votes in the Triumvirate in accordance to the House’s will. It can, if disgruntled about the performance of either the Plebeiator or the Parsiator can appeal to the Imperator to override or modify a decision made by either two men. The House can also dispose of the Imperator if they can convict him of violating the law. The Circle of Lords: This body is comprised only of those Sardantians who own land, and who have been appointed Lords by the Imperator. This body is an elite subdivision within the House of Plebeians, and cannot act as another legislative body. Impeachment: Conviction is brought forth by members of both the House of Plebeians and the Circle of Lords. One vote by a member of the House of Plebeians (excluding the Circle of Lords) is equivalent to one vote. One vote by a member of the Circle of Lords is equivalent to two votes. -If the Imperator is impeached, his replacement would be the Plebeiator, or if the House opposes this by a majority, they may elect someone from the Circle of Lords to Imperator status. -If the Parsiator is impeached, then his replacement will be chosen by the Imperator. -If the Plebeiator is impeached, then his replacement will be voted on by the House. ARTICLE III The private ownership of land is granted by the Parsiator, and as such can be confiscated by him for good reason. This goes for membership in the Circle of Lords. Membership is provided by the Imperator, and can be taken by him as well. Membership in the House of Plebeians is a fundamental part of this government, and can hereby never be revoked. The right to access adequate food and shelter is an integral part of any functioning society. Open criticism of the government is integral to any functioning government, and the right to do so cannot be taken. Double Jeopardy and unnecessary molestation by the government is both cruel and appalling, and the Triumvirate cannot be participating in either action against her citizens. To provide a defense to the Sardantian Motherland, all citizens have the undoubted right to private weaponry (hereby defined as: swords, arrows, bows, and TNT). Hoarding materials for one’s private use is illegal, and punishable by exile or indentured servitude for up to three months. Sardantian citizens are free to gather whatever materials they like for the Community House. But once the materials are in the chest, they are open to all who wish to use them (within reasonable amounts). If accused of a crime, citizens have the right to a speedy and efficient trial. ARTICLE IV In order for Sardantia to declare war, construct alliances, or set up trade with another nation, two out of three of the Triumvirs must agree on one position. The Plebeiator is to hold a public meeting in the House of Plebeians in regard only to a declaration of war. On the issue of alliances or trading agreements, the Plebeiator may vote with his own accordance. An absentee meeting in which no citizen but the Plebeiator is present is called a "Vacuus Suffragium" and the will of the Plebeiator is heard. New legislature, may it be alterations to the Constitution or new bills must be passed by a majority of the House. If the Imperator wishes he may veto the bill, which then can be passed without his consent by a two-thirds majority (if this occurs, the bill must be signed into law by the acting Plebeiator in lieu of the Imperator). If a citizen accuses another of violating the law or his rights, he may take him to Humus Coria. The accused is assumed innocent until proven otherwise. The burden of proof lies entirely on the prosecutor, who may be a representative of the litigant or the litigant himself. The accused may hire a representative to argue his case for him. All cases must be tried before the Plebeiator and a jury comprised of an odd amount of people greater than one; however, the accused may waive his jury, but risks the appellation of a mistrial, and must accept the Plebeiator’s ruling as ultimate. ARTICLE V AMENDMENT I Any Sardantian not in the Triumvirate nor Circle of Lords can be drafted into the army during wartime. Signators: Imperator: Randomkid23 Parsiator: Flameblast525 Plebeiator: Redhot42 Other signatures: Dpsa14 Pmiccich Alaskanbu11w0rm